Patio, paver and landscaping blocks are used in various landscaping projects and are available in a wide variety of styles. Numerous methods and materials exist for the construction of patios, walkways, driveways, roadways and the like. In recent years, segmental concrete patio, paver and landscaping units, which may be laid, positioned or dry stacked without the use of mortar or other complex securing means, have become widely accepted in the construction of patios, walkways, driveways, roadways and the like. Such patio, paver and landscaping units have gained popularity because they are mass produced and, consequently, relatively inexpensive. They are structurally sound, easy and relatively inexpensive to install, and couple the durability of concrete with the attractiveness of various architectural finishes.
In the manufacture of patio, paver and landscaping blocks and other kinds of blocks made from concrete, it is common to use a mold that forms a block module which is then split to form two or more blocks. Another method is wherein blocks are individually formed in a mold and the surfaces are textured by removal of the mold. Another known method of creating a block having an irregular, textured or patterned surface is to form the block in a mold box that has been provided with a top shoe and/or sidewall liner shaped to impart the textured or patterned surface on the top surface and/or side surfaces of the block during the block molding process.
In the construction of a patio, walkway, driveway or roadway, the aesthetic design of the individual block units and the overall visually pleasing aesthetic appearance of the constructed structure is important. Blocks that have a desirable texture or pattern create an exposed surface of a patio, walkway, driveway and roadway that is visually appealing. Additionally, in the construction of a patio, walkway, driveway or roadway, the functionality of the individual block units and the overall ease/difficulty in constructing the structure is important. Blocks that have high functionality and are user friendly allow greater ease in constructing a structure and, as such, are desirable.
It would be desirable to provide a patio, paver or landscaping block with a textured or patterned exposed surface with multiple areas separated by a false joint for use in constructing a patio, walkway, driveway or the like. It would be further desirable to provide a block with a textured pattern or textured surface with multiple areas separated by false joints that could create multiple desirable and aesthetic designs in an exposed surface of a patio, walkway, driveway or the like.
It would be desirable to provide a patio, paver or landscaping block having a side surface with guiding and retaining structures that would allow adjacent blocks positioned in the construction of a structure to be guided into a desired position and retained in the desired position.
It would further be desirable to provide a patio, paver or landscaping block with a side surface having an outward extending spacer projection and a spacer locator that is sized and shaped to accept the spacer projection such that during the construction of a structure, the spacer projections of the side surface of a first blocks are guided into and retained by the spacer locators of the side surface of an adjacent second block preventing slippage, pavement movement and shifting of the side surface of the first block relative to the side surface of the second adjacent block and provide proper and correct alignment of a block relative to adjacently positioned blocks.
It would further be desirable to provide a patio, paver or landscaping block with a side surface having an outward extending spacer projection and a spacer locator that is sized and shaped to accept the spacer projection such that during the construction of a structure, the spacer projections and spacer locators of the side surface of a first block and the spacer projections and spacer locators of the side surface of an adjacent second block are positioned on each side surface such that the top surface of the first patio block is spaced a desired and consistent distance from the top surface of the second adjacent block.
It would further be desirable to provide a patio, paver or landscaping block with an irregularly contoured or non-planar side surface having an outward extending spacer projection and a spacer locator that is sized and shaped to accept the spacer projection such that during the construction of a structure, the spacer projections and spacer locators of the side surface of a first block and the spacer projections and spacer locators of the side surface of an adjacent second block are positioned on each side surface such that the top surface of the first block has a variable or inconsistently spaced gap or distance that is predetermined and within a desired length range from the top surface of the second adjacent block, giving the patio a more natural, visually desirable aesthetic.
It would further be desirable to provide a patio, paver or landscaping block having spacer projections and spacer locators on the side surfaces of adjacently positioned blocks that provide a void or space between the blocks for the permeation of water/moisture, and the like, to pass or flow from the top surface of the block to the ground below. It would be further desirable to provide a patio, paver or landscaping block having irregularly contoured side surfaces such that when the bocks are positioned adjacent to one another, the blocks would be prevented from aligning completely and abutting one another, ensuring that spaces or voids in the joints between the blocks would be maintained throughout any completed structure made with the blocks.